


Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: The song that inspired the fic:Don't want to miss a thingLyrics are initalics!





	Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/gifts).



> The song that inspired the fic: [Don't want to miss a thing](https://youtu.be/JkK8g6FMEXE)
> 
> Lyrics are in _italics!_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_

Greg woke up with a deep sigh as he was dragged out of his dream. Then he smiled remembering it, a reoccurring dream that he wished so desperately for it to become a reality. But he lacked the confidence and the courage. 

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He made his way to Baker Street later that evening with a case file under his arm, he had high hopes that Sherlock would like this one and maybe, just maybe, that you'd like it too. He lightly chapped the door before it opened on its own from the force of Greg's fist. He stepped into the flat and glanced around, trying to find the consulting detective. Greg found no traces of Sherlock or John but he did hear faint talking from the end of the hall where your room was. Greg placed down the file and made his way to the end of the hall. 

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He stepped into the room uninvited and noticed your TV on, explaining the noise. But you were miles away, sitting on the window ledge and watching the sun set over the high rise London skyline. You turned your head sightly and were pleasantly surprised "Greg," you hummed "What can I do for you?" You asked not moving your body an inch. 

Greg blinked and cleared his throat "Oh...ah just looking for Sherlock, is he about?" You shook your head and motioned him over. He slowly made his way over to you and perched himself across from you as the room filled with hues of pink and purple from the changing sky. This was starting to feel very familiar to Greg...it reminded him of his dream. 

_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"He and John are out just now," you explained and rested the back of your head against the window pane while keeping your eyes firmly on the sky "I'm secretly glad they are, it gives me a chance to appreciate this," you nodded your head towards the sky. Greg looked at you in awe, just as much awe as you had in your eyes whilst looking at the sky. 

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

That's when Greg blurted out the words on the tip of his tongue "I-I-how do you tell someone you like them?" 

You blinked as a response to shock, it was a fairly random thing to say out of the blue "Uh is that why you're looking for Sherlock?" You asked turning your head away from the skyline to look at Greg curiously "To tell him you like him?" 

Greg went wide eyed "What? No!" He let out a sigh and elaborated a bit more, hoping you'd get the hint "Is...someone close to Sherlock..." 

You crinkled a brow "Mycroft?" 

Greg let out a nervous laugh under his breath "No!" Even in this situation, as nervous and anxious that he was, he still loved spending his time with you. That's all he wanted for the rest of his life. 

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_And I just wanna stay with you_  
_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

You thought for a moment and tossed a wild card suggestion out there "Is...is it his mum?" You could help but smile as he giggled at your guess. 

"No! No!" He laughed out and raised a knee to place his hands on it, twiddling his fingers "They live in this flat..." His tone was suggestive, but you didn't realise it. 

Until it hit you and your mouth dropped slightly "Oh...oh my god..." You whispered with a smile forming. 

Lightly nodding, Greg edged closer to you "It's John!" You almost screamed out with delight from figuring it out. Greg froze and his facial features scrunched together. He was about to protest but a door shutting made you both jump. 

"Don't worry," you assured with a wink "Your secret's safe with me!" You lightly tapped your noise whist Greg sat there, bewildered. 

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Having having his boost of confidence being knocked down a little, he disappointingly met with Sherlock to discuss the case he brought. 

"Alright Geoff, I'll meet you at the shard tomorrow." Greg took the wrong name on the chin, he didn't have the energy to argue back. That was until you peeked your head out the bedroom door and waved him off, instantly bringing a smile to the DI's face. 

"It's Greg, Sherlock" Greg sent him a smug smile "Greg." 

_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Greg woke up with the remnants of the dream he had just had. The dream he had been having for a while now. He'd be lying in a bed with you wrapped securely in his arms as he peppered kisses down the side of your face, neck and shoulder. But it was just a dream and he never woke to that sight. 

_I don't wanna miss one smile_  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
_Well, I just wanna be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_

Greg drove to the crime scene with his car filling with the scent of coffee from the one he grabbed from the cafe by his house. He took it with him as he went to meet with Sherlock and almost choked on the hot liquid seeing you standing next to the rather disgruntled looking consulting detective. 

"H-hey Greg!" The DI raised a brow at the nervousness in your voice and you gave him a quick hug, breathing through your nose as you did and inhaling a ribbon of his cologne. 

Greg wrapped the arm that didn't have the cup of coffee at the end of it and tightly hugged you back, slightly surprised at your unlikely presence at the crime scene and sudden burst of affection. He was so sure he felt your heartbeat pulsate against his chest. 

_I just wanna hold you close_  
_I feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

The three of you made your way up the shard to the office of a man who Greg wanted to question. The elevator ride was tense you could feel Sherlock eyes and Greg's eyes burning through you. 

But what Greg didn't know is that after he left Sherlock spilled everything and he was the one to tell you that Greg had feelings for you. 

You lightly screwed your eyes shut and stepped out of the confined space as quick as you could with the two men got on your heels. 

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"When are you going to tell him?" Sherlock whispered to you as you both waited for Greg to be finished interviewing the man, then Sherlock would step in. 

"I don't know," you snappishly whispered back "God I feel so stupid right now..." You banged the back of your head against the wall. 

"Just right now?" Sherlock uttered and you sent a deadly glare in his direction. Before he could get a telling off Greg came out and Sherlock replaced him in the office. 

_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sherlock came straight back out again, just as you were about to open your mouth "He's not guilty his brother is, come on Y/N." You stumbled over some worlds and hastily followed Sherlock while Greg rushed to arrest the mans brother. 

"You ruined my chance Sherlock!" You scolded him in the back of a cab. 

"No I didn't," he smirked "There's plenty of other chances..." 

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

You hated to admit when Sherlock was right. But he was right...and sneaky. He left the flat later that night with John, only to arrange for Greg to stop by with regards to today's case. 

Or so Greg thought. 

Once again he found no one in the flat, but he did hear voices from your TV. Greg found you the exact same way was he did the night before "Greg!" You exclaimed and stood up from the window frame you were using as a seat. The way you said his name was nothing like the tone you used last night. It was nervous and full of shock "What-" you cut yourself off realising this was Sherlock's work. He was giving you a chance. 

Before Greg could speak you quickly and quietly said "I made a mistake didn't I?" 

Greg looked a little baffled as he nodded. You but your bottom lip to control the huge grin that was about to plaster your face and rushed over to him, wrapping your arms around the back of the DI's neck and pulling him down to your lips, letting out a delighted hum as you did. 

' _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do and I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He twirled your around on the spot with glee before you both crashed to your bed with a giggle. He gently laced his dangers though your hair as he pulled back just mere millimetres away from your face "You were wrong, all your guesses. It's always been you, Y/N" You smiled and asked him to stay the night. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer than you thought was possible as he cupped your cheek "I don't know if I can close my eyes knowing that the most beautiful thing in the world is right beside me..." 

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_

You blushed and lightly shook your head "Well you'll see me in the morning won't you?" You asked. 

He did see you in the morning, only that morning his dream came true.


End file.
